Always Glancing
by Silent Deathbringer
Summary: Roxas the high school student has a not so secret admirer. Follow him through his jouney of teenage drama.
1. Emerald Gaze

Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters used here, only the story belongs to me.

_It was just your normal high school day. Kids running in the hall, being shoved into lockers by bullies. And teachers glaring at students for no good reason. Or it was until someone decided to put their hand up my shirt._

A familiar voice filled with lust said, "Hey, Roxy, what's going on?" It was Xemnas, the school's perverted senior. Unfortunately for me, he touches instead of just looking, which he's been doing to me ever since I started 9th grade.

I elbowed him in the stomach, and then turned to face him; I was met with his golden eyes set into a glare, and his mouth a scowl.

"What was that for?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"_What a stupid question,"_ I thought before saying, "Well, if someone feels you up what do _you do?"_

"Stand there and take it like a man, enjoying the fact that someone likes touching me"

"Well _I_ don't like it when a stranger just starts touching me inappropriate way, and defiantly not in a school hallway. So just leave me alone you creep!" With that, I walked past him and went to gather my friends, so we could eat lunch together. First I found Zexion and Demyx, in the same place; doing the same thing they do everyday while they wait for me. Making out in front of Zexion's locker.

I coughed to signal them of my presence, they instantly stopped. Demyx was redder than a tomato, and Zexion looked as if nothing had happened. I gave them both a soft smile.

Demyx, of course, was the first to speak.

"Hey, Roxas, didn't see you there, ready to eat?'

"Yeah, I'm starving?"

"Hey guys," a voice said behind us. We turned to see it was none other then our friends Larxene, Namine, and Riku coming toward us. Larxene with her usual smirk, Namine and her genuinely friendly smile, and Riku with a neutral expression.

x.X.x

As we made our way to the cafeteria, talking about whatever came to mind, someone pushed me into the wall and said, "Watch it fag," I was about to yell some thing back at him, but Riku beat me to the punch. Grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt, he lifted him to eye level.

"I think you owe someone an apology……_now_. He turned the boy so that he was facing me.

"I-I'm sorry okay, now put me down!" Riku through the boy down, he instantly took off running. Riku sent a sneer at his back, and then turned towards his friends.

"Well, don't stand there gawking, lets get some grub."

Pushing the double doors open, the group walked into the cafeteria. All bought their lunch except for Namine because she thought the lunches at school were unhealthy. Instead, pulling a banana, peach, and Ham 'n Swiss sandwich out of a brown bag.

"Hey, Roxas," Larxene said, "I'll trade you my chocolate pudding, for your tater tots."

"Throw in that cookie and you've got a deal." The two swapped food then began eating along with their friends. But, unknown to the group, a pair of eyes were fixed on their table. Green eyes.

x.X.x

Well tell me what you think.


	2. Angel

'_Look at him; with his golden hair and blue eyes, he looks like an angel.' _ I heard him laugh from across the room and felt a smile play on my lips.

"You know", a voice said "Instead of looking, why not just go talk to him?" I turned toward the voice and said

"Because, Marluxia, I'd probably just babble like a love-struck fool, so what's the point?"

"He probably daydreams about you."

"Marluxia, you and I both know that's not true, so don't joke about it," I whispered the last part, a little sad that it wasn't true.

"Cheer up, Axel", my other friend Xaldin, calmly added "One look at you and he'll be swooning like a little school girl."

"If you say so, but we all know there's no way I can get near him; at least not with his bodyguard around.

Of course, they were talking about Riku. Since freshman year he wouldn't let anyone near Roxas, unless they were close friends. He was like a mother bear protecting her cub. Attack first, ask questions never.

"He just wants Roxas for himself," Axel growled at this, "I mean, for a boy, he sure has lots of curves," Marluxia purred while making curvy motions in the air.

x.X.x

The bell tolled 3 times, signaling the end of lunch. Roxas and his group left the cafeteria going their separate ways, promising to see each other after school. Demyx gave Zexion a quick kiss, after escorting him to class.

After 56 minutes of torture, class was over. Students raced down the hall like mice from cats. Roxas slowly walk to his locker, exhausted from math class. Turning the dial on his lock and opening his locker, a note fluttered out. After shoving his text books into the small space, he bent down to pick up the note. Opening it slowly, he read

_To the beautiful angel _

_Who I see everyday_

_But not once talked to_

_I wish to express my love_

_But there is no way special enough_

_So please except this as a small token of my affection _

_My blonde angel, Roxas_

From your secret admirer

'_.Hell!' _ Crumbling up the note and throwing it over his shoulder, he went to find his friends.

Axel, who was watching from behind a corner, broke a little inside. Retrieving the little poem he'd written, he folded it and put it in his backpack.

"Back to the drawing board," Axel whispered, he sighed. Xaldin sidled up to him

"Don't worry; you'll get him next time," Xaldin said putting his arm on Axel's shoulder, which was instantly shrugged off.

"Whatever."

x.X.x

"Hey, Roxas, what took you so long to get out here?" Demyx asked.

"Someone wrote me a poem, by the way it sounded, it was a guy," Riku growled softly and it seemed only Namine heard him, because she turned her head to his direction..

"What did you do with it," Riku seethed.

"Threw it away," relief quickly washed over Riku's face.

"Well, Zexion and I are going to a movie," Demyx said happily, "So we'll catch you later." He grabbed Zexion hand and jogged to his car. They waved as they drove by.

"I have to get home too, sorry," Roxas sighed. Getting on his skateboard, he was soon out of sight.


	3. Assault

On his way home, Roxas was sure someone was following him. But every time he looked over his shoulder no one was there. By the time he'd gotten home, he'd shrugged off the feeling. After closing the door to his home, he went to the kitchen for something to drink.

"What to have, what to have," he mumbled to himself. Finally grabbing a Monster, he went to his room. While drinking his Monster he flipped through channels on the television, settling for the news, he listened to what the woman was saying. "This is Tiffany Nesta with the afternoon news. This morning, at the corner of 5th and Maple, there was a car accident involving a drunk driver, and a woman named Rosalyn, the woman was rushed to the hospi-," sighing, Roxas turned the television off, not wanting to hear about the bad things happening around town. He heard a knock on his front door and went to investigate. Looking through the peak hole he saw silver hair and instantly felt himself smile.

'_Riku,' _he opened the door and saw His friend with his hands in his pockets and a sucker in his mouth. Letting him in after a hug he asked what he was doing at his house.

"I wanted to see you, that's all," a small blush colored his cheeks as he said this, causing Roxas to giggle softly. Riku chuckled then mumbled, "I like the way you laugh."

"What was that, Riku?"

"Oh, it was nothing," _'Come on Don't be suck a wuss, just do what you came here to then leave! _ Taking a few steps towards Roxas, Riku lifted his hand and let run across Roxas' cheek. Then down to his jaw which he cupped gently. "You know Roxas we've been friends for a long time, and we've had fun over the years. But there's always been something I've wanted to do with you for a very long time. Pushing Roxas up against I nearby wall, Riku moved one of his legs so that it was between Roxas'.

"R-Riku I don't think this is a good idea my parents will be home soon, and I'm sure I don't want to so what you're thinking. Roxas tried to get away from Riku, but struggling was use. Riku moved his head and began to bite and suck Roxas' neck causing him to moan uncontrollably, making Riku smirk against him. Riku moved brought up his hand then slowly unzipped Roxas' hoodie, then slipped his hand under his shirt and began to play with nipples. Soon he stopped his teasing and picked Roxas up bridal style and carried him to his room.

Laying him down on the bed, Riku crawled on top of him and straddled his hips, he looked at the hickey he'd given Roxas.

"Riku please stop, I'm not ready for this yet," not paying him any mind, Riku quickly began to undress them both.

"STOP!" Roxas screamed not wanting this at all, but knowing it was going to anyway.

"Sorry, Roxy, but I always get what I want.

x.X.x

When Roxas awoke he was in pain, he tried moving, but the lower part of his body protested. Roxas began to think about yesterday, how Riku could do this to him, after being friends with him for so long made Roxas think he wasn't his friend at all. Trying to ignore the pain, Roxas got out of bed and searched for something to where. After finding some sweatpants he began to limp downstairs. Seeing that his parents weren't up made breathe a sigh of relief. Thankfully it was Saturday, so he hoped the limp would be gone be Monday. Going back upstairs, Roxas climbed into bed and went deep into thought. He began crying about yesterday and soon he had cried himself to sleep.


	4. Face First

Axel walked down the street silently, blasting his IPod as to drown out the world. He'd just come from Marluxia's house, the two of them spent most of the morning getting high and talking about their respective problems. Marluxia, complaining about his science professor, Vexen, not paying any attention to his flirting and advances. Axel, depressed because Roxas had tossed his poem over his shoulder like it was garbage.

"_Maybe I should try again, something not so sappy." _Axel thought of ideas as he walked to the local CD store. Xaldin had asked him to pick up a "The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus" album for him.

"_Can't believe he still listens to Cd's, he should just buy a stupid IPod or MP3 player so he drown out people and still listen to music where ever he is."_

Once he'd finally come in to view of the store, he stopped in his tracks. There in front of the store stood Roxas. Dressed in a black and white checkered hoodie. He was bent over, it looked like he was tying his shoes, Axel gulped and set to walking again. He walked until he was right in front of Roxas and was about to sidestep past him, when he tripped on the sidewalk.

He tripped into Roxas who, with a yelp, went down with him. After shaking his head a little, Axel looked down. He was staring eye to eye with a surprised Roxas, who looked like he was about to scream for help.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, here, let me help you!" Axel was practically yelling as he helped Roxas to his feet. Roxas' only response was to look up at Axel with a bored expression on his face.

"Um, are you hurt, should I call someone to come get you like your parents or a doctor, a friend maybe?" _'Oh shit, I broke Roxas! Maybe he's in shock, should I slap him, maybe mouth to mouth, no he's already breathing."_

"Hey, will you stop freaking out, I'm fine. If anyone here needs help here, it's you." Roxas grabbed Axel's hand and shoved it in front of his face, "Look at this, your hands dripping blood like a fountain, you probably stabbed it on that nail stuck in the ground." Gently taking Axel's other hand; Roxas led him into the music store and asked the lady at the counter if she had a first-aid kit. After coming back from behind a curtain, she handed a box with a red cross on to Roxas.

Rummaging through the box's contents, he finds some bandages, cotton balls, and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. Pouring some of the hydrogen peroxide onto a cotton ball, he cleans Axel's hand then bandages it.

"Thank you," Axel says, wincing when Roxas tightens the bandage.

"No problem, Axel," Roxas replied with a small smile on his face

"H-how do you know my name?"

"Demyx, he talks about you all the time. You two are cousins, right?"

"Yeah, his dad and my mom are brother and sister; um did he say anything else about me to you, or any of your friends?"

"No why?"

"Oh just curious, so what do you want to do now?"

"Well I did come here to pick up a CD."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that a friend of mine asked me to pick something up for him, guess I should do that then get home."

"Well then I guess I'll walk you home when we're done here. Don't want you getting into anymore trouble." Roxas joked with a wink at Axel, causing him to blush.

After they each had their CD's in hand, they left the store and began the walk to Axel's house.

x.X.x

The walk was an eventful one; they asked questions about each other's favorite things such as the kind of music they prefer and their favorite flavor of ice-cream.

"So," Axel began, "Do you have a girlfriend, boyfriend, anything like that?"

"Well…..I_ had _a boyfriend, but he broke up with me because I said I wasn't ready to have sex, you might know him, his names Josh Adinez."

"Oh I remember him, he sat two seats away from me in math, no offence but he was a jerk. Always making fun of my friend Marluxia because he has pink hair."

"Yeah he was a jerk, I don't know why I didn't just break it off with him sooner, it would have been better that way."

"Well it's his loss, I mean who wouldn't want to date you? Your smart, nice, and really attractive." Axel whispered the last part in hopes Roxas wouldn't here, but to his dismay, Roxas looked up at Axel with tears in his eyes and huge grin on his face.

"Thank you, Axel, no one's ever said that to me before."

"No problem, it was easy to say because it was all true, well this is my house." They walked to the front porch and stood in silence for a few moments." Until Axel started talking, "Look, Roxas, I know you still might be feeling a little beat up about your break up with Josh but, do you want to go out and do something with me?"

"Like a date," Roxas responded with a hopeful twinkle in his eyes."

"Y-yeah like a date,"

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Cool, then can I have your MySpace so we can talk more about this later." So they exchanged emails and said their goodbyes. Axel went inside his home with a small wave to Roxas before closing the door. And Roxas walked home happily, with thoughts of his first date since the break up and the "incident". He couldn't wait until he and Axel talked again.


	5. Date Plans

**Sorry it took me so long to update this, but summer's here now so I'll post more often. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

x.X.x

It had been three days since their last encounter. Keeping in contact through MySpace had helped with not seeing each other but it just didn't cut it. Both felt like half of themselves were missing when they were apart.

'_Wonder why I haven't seen him,'_ Axel thought as he lied in bed '_I mean we go to the same school.' _Roxas had said that he'd been sick for the last few days, which was odd to Axel because he'd kept track of Roxas' attendance to school since the day he saw him (stalker) and he'd never missed a day of school. Sleep soon took Axel and his last thought was hoping Roxas was at school tomorrow.

x.X.x

The next morning Axel stood in front of Roxas' locker, waiting for him to arrive. It didn't take long to spot the blonde, he looked a little sad with his eyes downcast and his hands wrapped around his stomach. That is, until he looked up and his eyes met Axel's, then his face was full of happiness. He walked a little faster to Axel, then, much to Axel's surprise, he wrapped his arms around the taller boy and gave him a tight hug and whispered, "I missed you so much, Axel, it's nice to see you." The short blonde said, blushing a little.

Axel looked down at the blonde, a smirk on his face. "So you missed me," he bent down and whispered into the boy's ear, "How much did you miss me?" Axel leaned back a bit to look at Roxas' reaction to his words." Roxas was blushing again, this time a deep red. What Roxas did next was not what Axel had expected. The small boy wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and pulled him down, smashing their lips together.

Axel hesitated for a moment before kissing back. At first the kiss was slow and sweet, but it soon escalated into a battle of tongues. The battle didn't last long, for Axel showed Roxas he was the more dominant one of the two. While exploring the blonde's mouth, he mapped it. Remembering every inch of it that beautiful mouth. That kiss lasted until a voice, which was very familiar to Roxas said, "Wow, is that how we look like when we kiss?"

Roxas quickly pulled away from Axel and turned to see Demyx and Zexion, one with a smirk on his face the other with a, "I did not need to see that," look. There was a moment of silence before Demyx(**a/n** surprise surprise) asked, " So, Roxas, you going to introduce us to your friend here, or what?"

"Oh right, Demyx, Zexion, this is Axel. Axel, this is Demyx and his boyfriend Zexion." The three exchanged quick hellos, then there was silence. Well that is until Xemnas decided to make an appearance.

"Well hello there, Roxas," he purred while pushing past the other boys, not noticing the glare being sent to him from Axel. "Mind coming with me for a sec, Roxy, I have something to show you, I think you'll like." Xemnas purred to the blonde, while slipping an arm around his waist and slowly leading away from his friends.

"I'd rather not, if it's all the same to you," Roxas said while trying to remove Xemnas's hand from his waist, but he only tightened his grip. He kept struggling until he managed to pry the older male's hand of him. He quickly turned and begun to run, only to be caught by the wrist and shoved against the nearby lockers.

"Listen to me you little bastard!" Xemnas growled, "you will do what I tell you, got that?"

"Get bent!" Roxas yelled back. Xemnas raised his hand to strike the boy, but before he knew what was happening, he was on the ground. Axel had been following the two because he had a bad feeling about Xemnas (**a/n **wouldn't you) when he saw what the older boy was about to do anger consumed him. Now he was on top of him, beating the crap out him.

"If you **ever **touch Roxas again, you won't live to regret it, got it?" He only gave a weak groan as a reply, "I'll take that as a yes," getting up he walked over to Roxas, "You ok?" he asked quietly while pulling the blonde gently against his chest and stroking his. Roxas nodded his head slowly as an answer. "Come on, the bell's going to ring soon. They walked to Roxas' first period in silence, once there; Axel bent down and kissed Roxas. The kiss was sweet and full of love.

"I'll be here after class, alright?"

"I'll be waiting," Roxas said softly. Roxas walked into the classroom and turned around, offering a small smile to Axel before going to his seat. As he promised Axel came to walk Roxas to his next class and he did so for the rest of the day until lunch

x.X.x

"Axel, I think we have a problem."

"I know what you mean." Both were looking at the tables they usually sat at with their friends. But they wanted to sit together and not be away from their friends.

"Hey, I think I have a solution to our problem," Roxas explained his idea to Axel, who agreed it, would probably work. Roxas went to his usual table, and began to talk with his friends. Axel went to his table and did the same. Soon Axel, Xaldin, and Marluxia moved to where Roxas was and sat down. After everyone was acquainted with each other, things went by pretty smoothly. They all became fast friends, well, everyone except Riku and Axel. Riku didn't like how close Axel and Roxas were. And Axel hated when Riku would put his hand on the blonde's thigh when they sat next to each other at the table.

At the end of the school day, Axel was headed to Roxas' classroom, and just like before, Roxas was waiting for him. Axel went with Roxas to his locker, watching him put a few books away, this went on for a few more seconds before the locker was closed. "So, Roxas," said boy looked up at the redhead, "about our date," Axel was sure Roxas' his lit up at these words, " I was thinking maybe we could go to the movies and see what to do after that, I mean, if that's ok with you."

"Oh course it's ok with me!" Roxas was absolutely ecstatic.

"Great I'll come pick you up Saturday at 6:45, ok?"

"Perfect, I'll see you then," Roxas said, huge grin on his face and stars in his eyes. The two shared a kiss before they left the front gates of the school going separate ways, with thoughts of their first date filling both their heads.

x.X.x

**I think this is the longest chapter I've written for this story(so far)I'll try to make posts at least a weekly thing. But I'll have to see what I can do once school starts again. Bye till next time :3**


	6. Movie Date

By the time 6:23 came around on Saturday, Roxas was practically jumping out of his skin with excitement. Time seemed to trickle by, until it was 6:40. Roxas Sprang up and ran to the bathroom to give himself a onceover. He straitened his shirt a little, and messed with his hair. Satisfied with his appearance, he left the bathroom and descended the stairs that lead to the living room in time to hear a knock at the door. Hoping his parents hadn't it, he rushed to the door.

"Where do you think you're going, young man?" a voice female voice filled with humor said from behind him, "Trying to keep your new boyfriend from meeting us?"

"Maybe," Roxas is replied with an equal amount of humor while grabbed the handle on the door the open it. There stood Axel, wearing tight black pants and a forest green shirt, hands behind his back. A smile formed on his lips when he saw Roxas.

"You look beautiful," Axel whispered before bending down to kiss the blonde, not noticing the woman that stood behind him, before she cleared her throat. Snapping up, Axel looked behind Roxas to see a dark haired woman with a friendly smile looking at him.

"Mom, can you tell dad to come in here, I'd like get the embarrassment over with."

"Sure thing honey, oh and don't worry, we won't embarrass you too much," She walked into the kitchen, few moments later she came back with tall, blonde man behind her.

"Axel, this is my mother Aerith, and my father Cloud," the both stepped forward and shook one the redhead's hands, the other still behind his back.

"Roxas dear, would you come with me for a minute," Aerith said moving back toward the kitchen."

"Sure, mom," he took Axel's hand and gave it a squeeze before fallowing his mother. As soon as Roxas left, Cloud turned his gaze toward Axel.

"Please, Axel, Have a seat," he motioned with his hand for Axel to sit in the chair that was next to the couch, "What exactly are your intentions with my son," Cloud's voice was stern as he talked.

"Nothing really, just to have a good time."

"You can have fun with my son, but not too much fun."

"Yes, Sir."

"Now, from what I've heard from Roxas, he really likes you. If you hurt him, I will hunt you down and gut you like a fish." Axel was scared for a moment, but he sat up strait and looked Cloud in the eye.

"Sir I would _never _do anything to hurt Roxas, I….love him, nothing anyone says or does will change that." Cloud's look softened, as he heard these words from Axel.

"Axel."

"Yes, Sir?"

"Call me Cloud." Cloud smiled at Axel and extended his hand, which Axel took and gave a smile of his own. Just then Aerith and Roxas came back into the room. Aerith went to her husband and kissed him on the cheek.

"You did good, Mr. Strife, Roxas your curfew is 12:30, now have fun you two, but don't get in trouble. Roxas' parents hugged him and Aerith hugged Axel and whispered to him, "He loves you too," she smiled at them before closing the door.

"Was my dad mean?" Roxas asked a little worried about the grilling he was sure Axel was receiving while he was in the other room.

"No, he was pretty cool, oh and this," he moved his hand from behind his back and put it in front of Roxas, "Is for you," it was a dark red rose with the thorns taken off. Axel was quiet pleased with himself when Roxas gave him a toothy grin.

"Thank you, Axel it's beautiful." Axel led Roxas to the car he borrowed from his parents. The ride to the theater was silent, except for the radio playing a song that neither of them could identify. When they got there it took s little while for them to find a parking space, considering it was Saturday night and that's when all teenagers go out. "So, what do you want to see?" Roxas asked, slipping his hand into Axel's as they walked to the entrance of the cinema.

"I don't know, do you like scary movies?"

"Yeah, why don't we see Orphan?"

"Sure, sounds good to me," Axel bought the tickets and asked Roxas to find some seats while he got food. He ordered a medium popcorn and a large Mountain Dew. Walking into the room the movie was playing in; he quickly located Roxas due to the fact that his hair was sticking up above the seat. He walked over to the blonde carefully, as not to spill what he was holding, and sat down in the empty seat next to him.

"Just in time, the previews are about to start," just after Roxas said these words it the room went completely dark except for the light that came off the screen. Sometime during the movie, Axel had put his arm round Roxas, while Roxas snuggled into Axel's chest. The movie ended a little while later, and they were both satisfied with the ending.

"Are you hungry, Roxas?" Axel asked as he opened the passenger door on the car so Roxas could get in.

"Just a little," his stomach growled, "Or maybe a lot." Roxas said with a blush. Axel chuckled softly. They wound up at a small pizza place about three blocks away, they ate spaghetti, and held hands on top of the table.

x.X.x

They were standing in front of Roxas's front door; it was about time for him to go inside. "I had a really fun time tonight Axel," Roxas stood on his tip-toes and kissed Axel. "I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

"I'll be waiting."

"Be safe driving home, love you," Axel drove home in silence, once he was out of the car and in his home, careful not to wake his parents, he took a long hot shower and went to bed, with thoughts of Roxas filling his head.

x.X.x

Well this is all till next week, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are having a nice life and summer break if your still out of school.

Love you all :3


	7. Back To School

Back at school, news of Axel and Roxas' relationship was being spread throughout the student body like wildfire. Everywhere the female students made comments like, "How romantic," and "Live action yaoi," and last but defiantly the most annoying, "I totally want to see them make out." It got on their nerves quickly, but there was nothing they could do about it. But most of the other part of the student body, the part made up of males, was cruel to the two boys. Unlike Demyx and Zexion, who had kept their relationship on the down low except for the occasional kiss in the hallway, Axel and Roxas were pretty much all over each other during the day. The majority of the boys would only pick on Roxas, because they were scared of Axel, but that proved fatal when Axel found out who was tormenting his Roxas. Most of them wound up with teeth missing, a couple with broken bones. When asked by the principle or a teacher what had happened to them, they would just say it was an accident of some kind.

"Roxas, are you alright?" Axel asked, walking up to Roxas and putting his hands on either side of the blonde's face. He hadn't been the same since the torment started, when Axel tried to kiss him, he'd turn his face away. He wouldn't look Axel in the eye anymore, and he wouldn't say, "I love you," to Axel unless Axel said it first.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Roxas said with averted eyes. He brought one of his hands to run up Axel's arm slowly, making the redhead shiver with anticipation, hoping the appendage would travel somewhere else, but it stopped at his shoulder. "Axel can you come with me," Roxas' voice quivered as he grabbed Axel's hand and pulled him along behind him.

"_By the direction we're going, it looks like we're going to the roof of the school," _Axel thought. He looked at the back of the blonde's head, wondering what could be going on in there. Roxas' hang tightened around Axel's as they ascended the staircase leading to the roof. Once the door was open they stepped outside, still holding hands. The weather was cloudy that day, completely blocking out the sun, wind blew by fast, making the fence around the roof shake. Axel heard his parents say it was supposed to rain today.

Moving toward an edge, Roxas stared down at the cars and people moving about on the streets and sidewalks. All unaware of how he was feeling at the moment. Axel sat down next to where he was standing, looking up at him on occasion. He leaned the back of his head against the fence, eyes closed while he tried to relax. They'd been there for about twenty minutes, when Axel felt something wet land on his hand, _"Rain," _Axel thought to himself, a few more drops came, but he just stayed where he was. Until he heard a sound above him, he looked up and he felt his heart clench at what he saw. Roxas, head bent down and hands clutching the fence, tears streaming down his face, his body racked as he sobbed.

Axel shot up and grabbed Roxas, pulling him to his chest, stroking his hair and whispering to him in an attempt to calm him down. "Baby, please tell me what's wrong," Roxas only pressed himself harder against Axel and sobbed loudly. Axel just stood there and hugged Roxas for a while, he didn't care if he got in trouble for not going to class, his Roxas was more important.

"Axel," Roxas whispered pulling his tear stained face away from Axel's chest to stair up at him, "I'm scared of them."

"Who, Roxas, who are you scared of?"

"Those boys, Axel, they scare me, they call me names and throw things at me. And, this other boy, h-he touches me," Axel felt anger rise inside of him at these words and he tightened his grip around Roxas' waist, "I don't like it when he touches me Axel, please make him stop." Roxas was still looking at Axel, tears formed in his eyes that threatened to spill over. Axel quickly wiped them away with his thumb and kissed Roxas on the cheek.

"Just point him out to me, I'll do the rest. No one touches you like that and gets away with it, so don't worry, I'll always protect you."

"_If only you knew,"_ Roxas thought, he held onto Axel as he was pulled down to sit in Axel's lap. He learned his head against Axel's chest, and in turn Axel laid his head on top of Roxas' head. They stayed that way until school was about to end, Axel stood up, bringing Roxas up with him. They walked through the hall together, Roxas leading the way to the boy's classroom, it was the same last period he had. The bell rang and the hall was flooded within seconds. They weren't standing there for very long when Roxas pointed a guy out in the crowd of students. "There, that's him."

Axel looked at him, trying to remember what he looked like for future reference. Tall, maybe taller than he was, his eyes were a golden yellow color, like a wolf. Long blue hair, an X shaped scar on his face, and…. Were those pointed ears? Axel walked up to the man and stared him in the eye, the blue haired man looked back at him calmly, "I heard that you've been touching something that belongs to me," Axel voice was full of anger as he spoke, hands balled into fists at his sides.

"Have no idea what you're talking about," the man said, brushing past Axel, only to be stopped when a hand landed on his shoulder with a strong grip and turned him around, "You shouldn't turn your back on people, you could end up hurt."

The man smirked at Axel and removed the hand from his shoulder, "Would you like to take this outside?" the man said, stepping toward the double doors that lead to the front of the school and the school's parking lot.

"Gladly," Axel followed the blue haired man outside, flanked by Roxas, "Hey, Roxas, what's this guy's name anyway?"

"Saix, he's part of Xemnas' gang, please be careful, Axel, Saix is really strong so try not to get hurt."

"Don't worry; he can't hurt me, because I'm fighting for something important," he bent down to quickly kiss Roxas, and then turned around to face Saix. The stood there for a few minutes sizing each other up. Saix made the first made the first move, dashing forward he sent a punch toward Axel's stomach, but Axel was faster, he side stepped and shot out his left leg. Saix had no time to stop, so he tripped and landed on the ground with a loud thud. By now students were gathered around the two men, chanting, "Fight, Fight, Fight!" enjoying the fact that two of the strongest students at the school were going at it.

Saix stood back up but something about him was different about him. He had a crazed look in his eyes, and malicious smile on his face; he looked Axel for a second, and then charged him. Before Axel knew what was happening he was on the ground, with Saix on top of him. Saix wrapped one of his hands around Axel's throat, digging his nails into the skin. Saix bent down to Axel's ear and whispered, "When you're gone little Roxas will be ours," he chuckled softly, "I bet you can just imagine what we're going to do to him then, can't you?" Anger built inside of Axel's body, and it gave him strength. He grabbed Saix's wrist and pried the hand away from his throat. Even though Saix had more muscle, and Axel was just skin and bones, he was still lifted up and slammed head first against the pavement.

Axel bent down and grabbed the front of Saix's uniform, pulling him closer to him so his face was only inches away from his own, "Now listen closely, tell your boss that if anyone so much as _looks _at Roxas I'll come find him, and I will not be as nice as I was before," he let go of Saix, who quickly got up and ran away from the scene. Axel looked at Roxas, who seemed surprised at the outcome, but happy none the less. Axel walked up to Roxas who hugged him tightly but let go when he heard Axel wince at the contact and grab his stomach.

"So, Roxy, how'd I do," Axel asked with shallow breath. Roxas stroked Axel's hair and smiled at him.

"You were wonderful, are you alright?" He was answered with a quick nod.

"Do you know how to drive," Axel panted reaching into his pocket and standing up slowly. Roxas nodded, he had a worried expression on his face, "Good can you drive somewhere with a bed," that was all he said before he blacked out. Luckily for Roxas, since there was no way he'd be able to move Axel to the car, Xaldin was nearby and offered to lift Axel into the car. Roxas accepted and offered to give Xaldin a lift home, which was happily accepted.

x.X.x

Well that's all till next week. I thank all of you who have reviewed and stuck with me this far. Hope you all have success with your own fan fiction, art, or whatever you're into. Love you all :3


	8. Moving In

"_Where am I, and why does it hurt to move?" _He tried to move again but stopped when he felt soft fingers on his chest, and a hand on the back of his head, lower him down. Whoever those hands belonged to was saying something, he just didn't know what. The person just kept talking, and it all sounded like nonsense to him. He listened to the gibberish until he fell back asleep. He woke again, feeling a little heavier than before. He slowly moved so his back was against the wall behind him. Looking down he saw a mass of spiky blonde hair lying on his lap,_ "Must be Roxas," _he decided.

He looked himself over a little; he had bandages around his stomach, they were a little bloody. His throat and neck hurt, more than his stomach did. He moved his hand to place it Roxas' head. He smiled when Roxas sighed in his sleep; his eyes opened and yawned softly before looking up at Axel. "Morning, sleeping beauty," Axel whispered to the blonde, who got up and hugged him around his torso, he quickly returned the gesture. "Where are we, Roxas?"

"My room," Roxas mumbled against Axel's chest, "are you hungry, thirsty maybe?"

"Yeah, a bit of both," Roxas removed himself from Axel and stood, saying he'd be right back, Axel tried to follow him but Roxas freaked and told him to stay where he was, so he did. Down stairs, Roxas made Axel some soup and poured himself and Axel a glass of cranberry juice. He put the food and drinks on a tray and carefully balanced it back up the stairs to Axel. Back in the room, he placed the tray on Axel's lap and sat back to watch him eat. Axel practically inhaled the food making Roxas wonder if he could even taste it. Everything was gone in about six minutes, Axel seemed happier with a filled belly. Roxas leisurely sipped his as he looked Axel, looking back at him.

Axel stretched, his arms above his head, wincing slightly when pain hit his stomach again. Turning so he was facing Roxas, he slowly brought his hand to caress Roxas' cheek; he moved his hand to the back of the blonde's head, fingering the soft golden locks. He pressed their foreheads together and stared lovingly into the brilliant blue eyes.

To Roxas everything happened in slow motion, Axel pressed his lips to his own, in a slow kiss. The kiss was sweet and the taste of Axel's mouth mixed with that of the cranberry juice made all the better. The kiss went from loving and sweet to forceful and needy in the blink of an eye. Roxas climbed on top of Axel and straddled his waist, never breaking the kiss. Axel grabbed the back of the blonde hair, tugging back to expose the cream colored neck. He licked and nipped on the exposed flesh, trying to coax a moan from Roxas, but the blonde bit his bottom lip. Smiling slightly, Axel stopped but kept his mouth close to the skin. Roxas groaned in disappointment, but that groan quickly turned into a loud moan as Axel bit down on his neck, hard enough to make a small trail of blood flow from it. He sucked the bite mark causing Roxas to moan loudly. Blood slowly moved down the flesh but Axel lapped it up, making Roxas shiver as the warm tongue slid over the length of his neck.

Axel placed butterfly kisses from Roxas' marked neck, up to his lips. Axel flipped them over so he was on top of Roxas now, never breaking the lip contact. He slowly moved one his hands up Roxas' shirt, barely touching the skin with his fingertips. He kept going until he reached the blonde's chest, where two hard nubs awaited him. Smirking into the kiss, Axel took one between his forefinger and thumb, then slowly began to twist rub it, Roxas lifted off the bed in pleasure, which caused their nether to grind against each other, the sweet friction was too much for Roxas to take, he moved his hands to Axel chest and pushed a little to get his attention. Axel stopped his ministrations, so he could pay attention to what Roxas was going to say.

"I think we should stop, Axel, I don't want to go too far too fast," he prayed Axel wouldn't just leave him then and there like his ex did, or force him to do something he didn't want to do, like……Riku had done. Axel rolled over on the bed so he was on his side; he opened his arms in invitation for Roxas to join him. The blonde crawled into the open arms, resting his head against Axel.

"Will your parents mind that I'm here?"

"Probably not, but if they have a problem with it I'll just tell them what happened, we shouldn't have any problems after that, what about your parents, won't they get worried when its dark out but you're still not home?"

"No, they're away on a business trip, won't be back for at least another two days." They talked about random things, and about themselves, answering questions the asked them, trying to get to know each other better. Awhile later, they heard shuffling down stairs; most likely it meant that Roxas' parents were home.

Roxas kissed Axel's cheek and whispered, "I'll go tell them about this," the room was flooded with light when Roxas opened the door to go downstairs. Axel tried to hear what they were saying but he couldn't make it out. A few minutes later Roxas came back into the room, looking grim, like he was about to cry, Axel had a feeling that he was going to have to leave, "They said….they said you can stay," he said with a loud laugh, he was doubled over and tears were running done his face, "I got you good, you should of seen the look on your face."

Axel smirked at Roxas, though he could not see it with his eyes closed, Axel yanked Roxas back on the bed on climbed on top of him, "Oh, I'll give you something to laugh about, Roxy," Axel's hands went beneath Roxas' shirt, and he began to tickle the blonde, making him laugh even lauder, he wiggled around, trying to escape Axel's grasp, but he couldn't. So he did the next thing that came to mind, he shot his arms out to attack Axel's sides, but nothing happened, Axel bent down closer to Roxas' ear, "Sorry, Roxas, but I'm not ticklish," Aerith walked into the room, smiling at the two boys childish behavior.

"Roxas, did you tell Axel what to do tomorrow after school?"

"Oh right, Axel I told my mom and dad that your parents were out of town, and they said that you're staying here until they get back, no "ifs," "ands," or "buts," so we're going to your house after school tomorrow to grab some clothes, your toothbrush, and anything else you think you'll need. Oh, and Roxas, your father and I agreed that Axel can sleep with you, but if we hear _anything _that sounds like you two are have the "S" word, Axel will have to sleep in the guest room next to our room, got that?"

"Of course mom, we wouldn't do anything anyway, not with you in the house, and there's the fact that your bedroom is right underneath mine, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Alright, I'll be back with a shirt for Axel to wear, both of you have fun, I'll come get you when dinner is ready."

"This is going to great, you get to stay with me for two whole days," Roxas squealed with joy and hugged Axel, who hugged him right back.

"Yeah, I'll see you even more now."

x.X.x

Well what do ya' think of that? Axel gets to live Roxas for a few chapters. Oh and I was thinking of writing another fanfic after this filled with all the lemon that is going to be in this fanfiction, that I couldn't put in because it's rated T. Well tell me what you think of that in the review. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, love you all bye :3

p.s. I changed my name a little bit.


	9. Renge

As some of you may know, 8/13 is Akuroku day XD! And as most of you probably don't know 8/19 is when I go back to hell (school) DX. But when I go back I will still try to update weekly. As for Akuroku day, I will have a very long chapter for Always Glancing and maybe I'll post a little lemon ;).

x.X.x

The two walked down the hallway of their school, one had an arm wrapped protectively around his waist. The shorter of the two talked with a happy smile on his face, while the taller, also with a smile, listened to his love talk about all the fun they would have this weekend. He noticed the glares from a few male students, but just brushed them off.

"So after we grab your things what do you want to do?" The little blond said.

"I don't know, maybe we could go for a drive or just hangout in your room and "watch" a movie," the redhead said with a small smirk, causing the blonde to giggle.

"You mean, we can hangout in _our _room and "watch" a movie," Things had been going well for the two men, no more pestering from Xemnas or his lackeys. The most they ever got was a glare from Xemnas or an animalistic snarl from Saix when they passed each other in the hall.

"Hey, Roxas, Axel, wait up," they turned to see their Mullhawk wearing friend charging toward them, pulling his boyfriend, who was having trouble keeping up due his shorter legs, behind him. After bending over to catch his breath, he stood upright with a grin o his face, "Guess what I got."

"Demyx, just tell them because we both know they won't figure it out," Zexion huffed, still a little out of breath from running.

"Alright fine, Mr. Grumpy, I got tickets, four tickets to be precise, so that the four of us could go see, Maximum The Hormone!" He shouted, causing students to turn and look in their direction, "So you guys are coming with us right, I mean you don't have to but I'd really like it if you did."

"Of course we'll come, do you know how hard it is to get tickets for them, let alone four. Plus your inviting us of all the friends you have," Axel picked him up and gave him a huge bear hug.

"Great, so well have to talk about this more at lunch, we'll pick a designated driver and things like that.

"Alright," Roxas said over his shoulder, as he was being led away by Axel so they could get to class on time, "We'll see you both at lunch."

"So, Zexi, how 'bout we go to the bathroom and~"

"No, Demyx, we're going to class, I've never been late and I will not start now…..maybe after school," he grabbed the now disappointed Demyx's hand and pulled him to their math class, determined to keep his record blemish free.

x.X.x

Lunch came around quickly, and it was extended due to a, PEP RALLY! That was being thrown for the football team, so they would try harder to win the game against their across town rivals. The lunch room was quieter than usual, mostly because everyone was in the gym, cheering to the football team. After everyone was seated at the table, excluding Xaldin and Riku because of a kendo club meeting and Marluxia because he hadn't come to school that day.

"Alright, let's get this started," Demyx said pulling out a pen and a notepad, "First whose car are we taking?"

"We'll It'll need to be fast and have enough room for all of us," Zexion spoke softly but clearly, "Axel what about your parents Mustang, they'll be out of town again, not like it matters though, they'd probably let you borrow it anyway."

"My car it is, so I'm driving there."

"Then who's going to give up drinking so they can drive us home?" Demyx asked, looking at the faces of the three males around him.

"I will," Zexion said quietly, "I'd rather not become intoxicated and do something I'd regret afterwards."

"So it's settled, Axel will drive us there in the Mustang, and Zexion will drive our drunken asses back. The concert is Saturday at starts at 8:00 and it's an hour to get there, and then include the chance of traffic and stopping for gas and restroom breaks, we should leave around 5:30," they all agreed to this and Zexion smiled at how much better Demyx was getting at math and time management. It was agreed that Axel would pick up Roxas then Demyx and Zexion from Demyx's home.

x.X.x

Axel's home was just as he'd left it, except for the knocked over plant and the dog rolling around in the dirt surrounding the fallen plant, "Damn it, Renge, look at the mess you made!" Axel cursed, shooing the dog away from the mess, "Stupid mutt," the dog looked at him, head cocked to the side, and then she turned her gaze to Roxas, and stared at him for a moment. In a flash she bounded over to the short blonde and jumped on him. She attacked his face with slobbery dog kisses.

"Well that's weird," Axel said puzzled, "She usually doesn't like strangers, I guess you have a way with animals, I'll be back in a minute after I grab my stuff," Axel went down the hall to his room and grabbed a duffel bag, he stuffed shirts, pants and other things inside it before zipping it up. Before leaving his home he cleaned the mess Renge had made, watered the other plants, and refilled the large water and food dishes in the kitchen for Renge.

"Your house seemed lifeless," Roxas murmured to Axel on the drive back to the Strife household.

"Well yeah, Roxas last time I checked housed were inanimate objects," Axel laughed.

"No, Axel I'm not talking about houses getting up and walking away, I'm talking about the fact that there are no pictures. None of you, none of your parents, or of Renge, the walls are white and besides the plants, your house is deprived of color."

"My parents say pictures should be left in our rooms and that the living room should be clean and uncluttered by family things, I guess it's because they have a lot of busyness meetings here or something, they just don't think people need to see our personal lives."

"Oh," was Roxas' quiet reply, the rest of the ride was quiet, Roxas stared out the window at the passing cars, waiting for Axel to talk to him. Axel, with his hands on the steering wheel and eyes on the road, waited for Roxas to turn to him and offer a cheerful smile. Neither got what they wanted. After dinner and a hot shower, Axel walked into his room, Roxas was already in bed. They looked at each other, blue eyes staring into green and vice versa. Roxas sat up, eyes still on Axel's.

"Axel, I'm sorry for what I~"

"No, Roxas, what you said was true; my house can be pretty depressing," Axel said, crawling onto the bed and under the blankets. He caressed Roxas' face, and was pleased when the blonde leaned into the touch, "Alright, Blondie, time to go to sleep," Axel rolled over and turned off the light. They were both out within seven minutes.

x.X.x

Like I said, Akuroku day, BIG update for Always Glancing and a steamy lemon. We'll yeah, going back to school on the 19th. Hope you all are alright wherever you are. Bye :3


	10. Chu Chu Lovely

Happy Akuroku to you all! As promised he is the chapter I promised, hope you all have a great Akuroku day and a great day in general.

x.X.x

"You will be carful driving won't you; I don't want to get a call in the middle of the night saying, "Hello, ma'am, I'm sorry to say that your son and his friends are in the hospital due to a car crash, I'm sorry."

"Mom," Roxas groaned, "I don't think that's going to happen, Axel and Zexion are good drivers, they've never been in an accident before so I don't think this time will be any different."

"Just be careful, there are a lot of dangerous people in the world who are looking for a couple of teenagers to take advantage of."

"Oh come on, dad, I think you've been watching to way many movies about child abduction, things like that almost never happen around here, I think you're just trying to scare us so that we won't go," Roxas huffed.

"Roxas, I'm a police officer, I hear about kids being abducted and going missing on a daily basses, maybe if you paid attention when I tell you these things you'd know," Cloud said, voice full of concern for the safety of his son and his friends."

"Don't worry, dad, we'll be careful, and it's not like I'll be there alone, or did you forget about Axel, Demyx, and Zexion?" Roxas was pleased when his dad sighed and stopped talking about the subject.

"Alright you two, don't talk to strangers, if you're going to cross the street look both ways and hold hands, and if someone asks you to help them find their missing puppy run the other~"

"MOM, I'm we're not five, we can handle ourselves." Roxas huffed, crossing his arms in a childish manner, much like that of a five year old. Aerith just smiled at her son and opened her arms, Roxas moved to his mother and said goodbye to her while still in her embrace, "We'll be back really late, so don't wait up for us," Roxas grabbed Axel's hand to lead him out the door and to the car.

"Where do you think you're going, young man?" Aerith said to Axel, she grabbed his free hand to stop Roxas from moving him, yes, Aerith is stronger than Roxas, "The answer is nowhere until I get a hug from you," Axel turned to look at Roxas who nodded his head and smiled, he looked down at the petite woman before him, wishing his own mother acted this way. He gave her a long, tight squeeze around her waist. "Be careful out there alright," she whispered, "Take care of Roxas and be safe, but have some fun, you're only young once so enjoy it while you can."

"We'll see you when we get back," Axel said walking toward Roxas. They went to the car and placed the few things they decided they'd need for the concert into the trunk, after fastening their seatbelts and waving goodbye to Roxas parents who had been standing in the window, they drove to Demyx's house, Demyx and Zexion were waiting for them on the front porch. Demyx had a huge smile plastered on his face, and was jumping up and down like a kid who'd just eaten ten pixie sticks and downed enough sodas to fill a kiddy pool. Zexion, though he just stood still, had an equally huge smile on his face. It looked a little out of place on his face, but it still looked good on him. "Hope you guys are ready for the _awesomeness_ that is, Maximum The Hormone," Demyx bellowed, waving his arms around in the air.

"Please tell me were not going to have to deal with _that _in the car, Zexion, can't you put a leash on him, or maybe give him some sleeping pills?" Axel groaned.

"Oh, don't act like you're not excited to, just wait till we get there, all the lights and noise, we should start a mosh pit, that would be so _awesome_!"

"Calm down, Demyx, save some of that energy for the concert," Roxas laughed, "Alright everyone, get in the car, I'd like to find somewhere to park before all the spaces are taken," they all got in the car, Demyx still chattering, and drove away, the car was full of excitement all the way there.

x.X.x

Ten rest stops later, they were in a parking garage a few blocks away from their destination, they grabbed what they'd brought and made sure the door was locked. Zexion had a firm grip on Demyx's arm to keep him from running away from them, which would result in him becoming lost in an unfamiliar place and possibly getting stabbed in an alley or kidnapped, and that just wouldn't due. Roxas and Axel were a few steps behind, talking about something they wanted to buy before leaving this place.

"So, Roxas, I think we should play game when we get back home, but we have to get something first," Axel said with a smile, he rubbed circles on the back of Roxas' hand with his thumb.

"What kind of game?" Roxas asked confused

Axel smirked and bent down to kiss the blonde's lips quickly, he pulled back with a smirk still on his face, "Sorry, Roxy, it's a secret, so you'll just have to wait and see," Roxas made a pouty face, which caused Axel to chuckle.

"Knock it off you guys, save it for the car ride home," Zexion yelled over his shoulder, the two just stuck their tongues out at him before jogging to catch up, "Alright we're here, don't go off with anyone you don't know, Demyx, please don't drink anything to strong, I don't think Axel would appreciate you vomiting in his parents car,"

"Oh, Zexion don't be such fuddy duddy, have some fun while we're here," Demyx said, Zexion huffed and continued walking. At the entrance to where the concert was being held, they handed their tickets to the collector and took a brief metal detector test before they let inside.

"Look at all these people, we are defiantly going to have a mosh pit," Demyx shouted excitedly, which was the complete opposite of how Zexion was feeling.

'_Great, with all these people around I already know what's going to happen, unwanted groping and grinding and, if Demyx's silly idea of forming a mosh pit happens, bruises all over my body and a splitting headache,' _he sighed, _'But Demyx wanted me to come, I guess I can deal with this crowd of idiots just to make him happy.' _

x.X.x

Just as Zexion expected he was constantly groped and grinded upon. Mostly by men but a few girls to, someone even had the nerve to stick their hand down his pants and grab his manhood and kiss him on the neck, "What exactly do you think you're doing?" Zexion's voice was ice cold as he said these words to the stranger behind him," he grabbed the wrist of the person, he now assumed it was a man because of how hairy it was, "I suggest you let go of me."

"Scared I'll be too much for you to handle, little boy, don't worry I'll be gen~" the man didn't get any farther with his sentence, it might have been that he was caught by security, but not so, he was stopped by Zexion. He grabbed the arm the wrist was attached to and moved from the wrist of the stranger to the hand, he gave the arm and hand a sharp tug in different directions, twisting and squeezing the hand as he did this.

"Normally I wouldn't waste time on trash like you, but I came here to enjoy myself with the people I came here with, not perverts who think someone is easy to take advantage of because they're small, think of the pain you're feeling right now next time you decide to be a perv, with that he walked away to find Demyx.

Axel and Roxas were closer to the stage, having sweat tossed in their faces due to the bands stage antics, but they didn't seem to mind, it looked like they were enjoying it. The stage lights were flickering and bodies were moving against each other, the band members amazed everyone with their stage presence, and singer's voice put every person there in a state of pure lust, if it weren't for the laws of this town there'd be people having sex right now.

"This is great, Axel," Roxas yelled over all the noise, "Maybe we should do things like this more often," Axel leaned down to capture the soft lips in a hungry kiss, he grabbed Roxas' hips and pulled them toward his, thrusting forward to cause sweet friction between the two bodies. Roxas threaded his fingers through Axel's hair tugging him down for better access to his mouth. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist and lifted him so that their faces were equal in height, in response; Roxas wrapped his legs around Axel's waist. Axel hands traveled until they rested upon Roxas' ass, which he gave a tight squeeze causing the blonde to moan into the kiss, which sent a jolt to Axel's already aching erection.

Axe bit Roxas shoulder, making the blonde groan in both pleasure and pain, Axel undid the button on Roxas jeans and slowly lowered the zipper before grabbing the hard erection in one of his hands; it was already dripping with pre-cum. Axel fingered the head for a few moments before stroking the length. Roxas, who was now panting like a dog in heat, bent his head to rest against Axel's shoulder, "I can't, not here," Roxas panted. Axel looked around for somewhere they could finish what they'd started; he saw two doors and moved towards them. One said "Men" while the other "Women" of course he chose the first.

Going to one of the stalls he set Roxas down and pushed him against the wall roughly, his hands frantic as he tried to remove his pants. Roxas the hands away and quickly, but calmly even though the need was over whelming, unzipped Axel's pants, letting them fall around his ankles, hooking his thumb into the waistband of the boxers, he tugged them down and Axel's erection sprung out hitting Roxas' hands.

Axel turned Roxas around so that his head was pressed against the back of the stall; he grabbed a handful of blonde hair, pulling backwards to expose Roxas throat, hit bit down on the skin causing Roxas to cry out, "Axel, p-please."

"Please what?" Axel murmured against the hot flesh.  
"I can't," Roxas groaned feeling his need increase.

"Sorry, Roxy, but I can't help you if you don't tell me what you want," Axel said, his voice full of lust. Roxas shuddered when Axel grasped his erection and squeezed it slightly.

"I…..I want you to….fuck me Axel…..please," Roxas whimpered.

"Damn, Roxas, I thought you'd never ask,"

x.X.x

"Where the hell are they?" Zexion cursed, looking around for his two missing friends. Demyx was beside him, call their cell phones.

"They're not picking up," Demyx sighed, "Maybe they're looking for us to, or maybe they turned their phones off, we were in a concert so they wouldn't have been able to hear in anyway," Demyx looked inside the building again and sighed in relief, Axel was walking towards him with Roxas sleeping on his back. The blonde's hair was a little messier than usual, but it was probably just because he was doing a lot of dancing.

"Finally," Zexion cried, throwing his hands up, "Can we go now, I'd like to get home before the sun comes up."

"Alright chill, let's go," the group walked to the parking garage in a slow march, they were all exhausted, some more than others, and ready for a long well deserved rest.

"Hey, Axel," Demyx said, "Where did you and Roxas go during the concert, I couldn't see you two anywhere."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Dem; we were there the whole time," Axel whispered as not to wake Roxas as he placed him in the car, "And keep it down will ya, I don't want Roxas to wake up."

"The drive back may take longer than it took to get here, with all the traffic that's leaving the city," Zexion yawned.

"Are you ok to drive, Zexi, I can drive if you're too tired," Demyx placed his hand on top of Zexion's, worried that the boy was pushing himself past his limits.

"Yeah I'm fine, if I star to go to sleep while we're on the road then you can take over," Zexion stifled a yawn, "Can I spend the night at your house tonight," he asked, starting the car and heading for the exit.

"Sure, no problem," Demyx smiled, he picked up the hand he'd been holding and kissed it, "I love you, Zexi," he chuckled when Zexion blushed.

"I love you to, Demyx."

x.X.x

"Hey, Axel wake up, hello, sleeping beauty, get up before I kick you in the sack and throw you out of the car," Demyx poked Axel's stomach, "Um, Zexi, I think he's de~" a hand wrapped around his throat. Axel sat up and stared at him like a like a dad who just walked in on his daughter and her boyfriend having sex, in other words, he looked like he was about to open up a can of whoop ass.

"I was having the most amazing dream, and what do you do, Demyx, you wake me up, now what do you want?"

"Calm down, Ax, I just woke you up to tell you that you need to drive yourself and Roxas home, Zexion is spending the night at my house and we didn't think you'd like it if you woke up and your parents car wasn't in Roxas' driveway."

"Alright, thank you, Demyx, for inviting me to the concert, I had a lot of fun. I'll see you guys at school on Monday right?"

"Yeah, we'll see you then, take care of Roxas, night." Back at Roxas house the lights were off and it was silent inside, he walked up the stairs, holding Roxas bridal style and opened Roxas' bedroom door quietly so he wouldn't wake the boy in his arms or said boy's parents. He said Roxas down and began stripping him down. After he was finished, he went to the hall closet for a towel, which he wet with warm water.

He wiped the semen from Roxas stomach and found him a new pair of boxers and some sleep pants to wear. Once he was finished with Roxas he did the same thing to himself. "Axel?" A sleepy voice called from underneath the blankets of the bed, they were pulled back and tired face stared up at him, the little blonde yawned and smiled at the redhead, "Thank you for waiting."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Roxy, please elaborate."

Roxas gave a sleepy laugh, "Thank you for waiting until I was ready to have sex, you didn't force yourself on me even though it was kind of obvious that you wanted to. You're a good guy Axel, and there aren't very many of those left in the world."

"Of course I waited, I love you Roxas, and I'm not going to do anything to you that you don't like," Axel concluded sliding into bed next to Roxas, "Good night, Roxas."

"Good night, Axel.

x.X.x

"So did you boys enjoy the concert?" Aerith asked in the morning as they sat down to eat breakfast, she placed a cup of coffee in front of Cloud.

"Yeah, mom it was…..Pure ecstasy," Roxas smiled at Axel, who was sitting across from him at the table.

"Really, it was that good?" Cloud asked surprised, "All sounds like to me are a bunch of screaming kids who need a good therapist, he took a sip of his coffee, "Honey, this is really good did you do something different this morning?"

"Well, I used brown sugar instead of the kind we usually use, that's all I can think of."

"These pancakes are great, Aerith, really sweet," Axel said around a mouth full of food, Aerith giggled.

"Thank you, Axel; I'm glad you like them."

"Roxas," Cloud said, his eyes looked saddened, "I have something to tell you, you're not going to like it but please try to be civil," Roxas nodded his head, not liking where this is going, "Grandma is coming for a visit on Monday and will be here for a few weeks."

"That's cool, I love grandma, Joyce, she's a lot of fun to talk to and I like to watch her paint. Why'd you think I'd get mad that she'll be coming?"

"Well, it's because it wasn't Joyce I was talking about, I was talking about Grandma Susan," Cloud sighed knowing this would not go over well with Roxas. The room was silent for a few minutes, all eyes were on Roxas.

"Why, why does she have to come here?" Roxas shouted, Axel wanted to ask what the big deal was, but he was sure he'd find out soon enough.

"Roxas, she wants to come see us, you especially, she said she had something for you."

"I don't want anything from her, are we going to tell her this time, about me being gay!"

"Roxas," Aerith sighed and placed a hand on her son's shoulder, "I don't think she's ready for that yet, sweetie."

"She's never going to be ready, mom, you hear the way she talks about homosexual people, that we're all abominations, that we'll burn in the deepest pits of hell for what we are. Aids carrying vermin who go against God and nature, well I'm sick of her and her attitude towards gay people. How do you think she'll react when she knows I'm gay? The fact that I'm her grandson won't matter to her anymore, she'll only think of me as another FAG!" Roxas ran from the room and u to his room, he slammed and locked the door, ignoring the voices on the other side pleading with him to come back out so they could talk.

'_I can't believe I'm related to that woman!' _Roxas lay in bed and stared at the wall, wishing something bad would happen to prevent his grandmother from coming, _'What's wrong with me, she may be a homophobic old lady, but she's still my grandma, and I'm stuck with her forever…..Or at least until she dies, which shouldn't be long considering her age.' _Then Roxas mind traveled to another subject, where would Axel go while his grandmother was here? _'He won't be able to sleep with me, that would cause too much suspicion. Mom and dad wouldn't want him to go home where he'd be alone; maybe they'll just have him sleep on the couch. But one thing's for sure, once grandma is gone, more than likely Axel will jump my bones. _

x.X.x

Well there you have, it this may be my last sure fire weekly update since this is my last week of freedom, and then it's back to school for me. Once again, happy Akuroku day and thank you to all of the people who have read this. Thank you to the reviewers and readers, love you all and thanks for sticking with me, love you all. Until my next :3


	11. Not With Grandma Here

It was early Monday morning; the sun hadn't even begun to rise. The house was silent and the room was dark. Roxas looked into the darkness; wishing time would stand still so morning would never come. He sighed and turned over so he was facing Axel, whose hot breath was blowing against his face. Roxas placed a kiss on the redhead's mouth, pressing himself into Axel's chest. Axel stirred and looked down at the little blonde, and even though he could not see his face, he knew something was wrong. And he had a pretty good guess as to what it was.. He began running his finger through the golden hair attached to his lovers head.

"We can't stop her from coming, Roxas, by the time we get back from school she'll already be here, we'll just have to deal with her until she leaves," Axel sighed, still playing with Roxas' hair. Roxas lay beside Axel silently, breathing slowly so that his breath tickled Axel's neck. "This is the last day I'll get to share a bed with you until your grandmother leaves, and she'll be here for a while."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to give you special attention on the way to school, maybe even while we're at school." Roxas kissed the base of Axel's neck lightly, then moved up to his throat, his jaw, then the lips that were waiting for him. Axel now fisted the blonde hair, pulling Roxas closer to him to deepen the kiss. The kiss was lustful, not sweet like most of their kisses. Their want increased knowing that it would be a while before they could just lay in bed together, kiss and caress each other.

There was a soft knock on the door that caused them to stop, "Are you boys decent?" a soft female voice asked behind the door. They chuckled and kissed once more.

"Yeah, Mom, you can come in," Aerith walked into the room and sat at the end of the bed. She looked at Axel and Roxas curiously for a moment, then she returned to her regular self. "Alright, boys, just a few things before Susan," Roxas growled at her name, "gets here this afternoon."

"Now, Roxas, try to be nice to your grandmother, we wouldn't want her to have a heart attack, and I'm sure that both of you know you won't be able to sleep in the same bed, but maybe, if Axel wouldn't mind, he could sleep on the floor." Roxas instantly nodded, Axel quickly did the same.

"Well that's settled, another thing, I know how hormonal teenagers can get."

"MOM!" Aerith just laughed and waved a hand at her son, who was now blushing and looking down at the bed.

"All I'm saying is try to control yourselves," she giggled, "don't go and have sex in a bathroom or anything like that," the two males looked at each other knowingly. "Well," she stood from the bed, "I guess that's all, have a wonderful day at school, boys."

x.X.x

The school hallways were filled with chatter of just about every student favorite school event, spirit week. "Can you believe these idiots?" Zexion sneered as he walked down the halls with Demyx at his side.

"But, Zexi, spirit week is the _best _thing about coming to school, well, besides seeing you," he kissed Zexion on the cheek, "and the guys of course. All the fun you get to have, dressing up in weird costumes, getting out of class because of rallies, and don't forget about the music they'll play at the rallies," Zexion gave his boyfriend a small smile and seized the musician's hand in a gentle grip, which caused Demyx to halt his jabbering. He began to walk to the front of the school, Demyx in tow, to try and spot the duo that was Axel and Roxas.

They didn't have to walk very far, for walking down the hall in their direction were the two they had been seeking.

"ROXY!" Demyx squealed with delight, removing his hand from Zexion's and running toward Roxas.

"DEMY!" Roxas answered with equal joy. The two males embraced in a strong hug, spinning around when they connected. Axel and Zexion stood off near a wall and observed the little act the boyfriends had just performed.

"Is it wrong that I find this to be a total turn-on?" Axel said to Zexion, saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"No, I, as a matter of fact, find this to be quite alluring," Zexion's glasses were a little fogged up from viewing the sight before him. Demyx and Roxas had finished their love fest of friendship they returned their attention back to their boyfriends.

"What a pair of _perverts_," they huffed.

"_Pervert_," Zexion repeated, "I am no so thing, a respectable gentleman is the only thing I am," Zexion bent down on one knee in front of Demyx, took his hand and kissed it gently, causing the musician's face to turn a very dark red. Zexion stood back up and faced Roxas.

"So, is your grandmother coming today?" Zexion asked the blonde.

"Unfortunately," the Roxas grumbled, "For at least three weeks," Axel walked up behind Roxas and circled his arms around the blonde's waist.

"Well," Demyx began, "maybe you two can come hangout with us, you know, to get out of the house and away form her."

That would help a lot," Roxas sighed. The first bell rang signaling the beginning of the school day, "I hope this day gets better."

x.X.x

Axel and Roxas walked home slowly that day, hoping to spend extra time together before they would be forced to separate, in the one place they knew no one would bother them about their love. No more kisses, gentle caresses, or sweet nothings whispered into wanting ears. The only place left to them was the school, where one was harassed by perverts who wanted nothing more than to violate him. While the other seethed with anger, wanting to destroy the vermin who dared to touch his beloved.

They came insight of the house, everything looked the same on the outside, but they knew the inside would be very different. They walked to the driveway then stopped before they were on the porch.

"Axel, just to let you know, besides the fact that she's a homophobic, obstinate, not to mention _weird_, old-lady, she's pretty nice as long as your not gay, bisexual, or into anything _kinky_." Roxas wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, " I'm sure she'll like you, but if she doesn't that's to damn bad."

"Well," Axel sighed, walking toward the front door, "might as well get this introduction over with." Roxas removed his hand from Axel's and unlocked the front door. They stepped inside slowly. Aerith's voice rang from somewhere in the house.

"Boys, is that you, were in the kitchen, come join us," her voice helped ease some of the boys fear. They walked slowly into the kitchen, Aerith was there and so was Cloud. Someone else was there to, Axel assumed it was Roxas' grandmother Susan.

She didn't look very old, late 50's, early 60's at the most. Though, according to Roxas, she was in her early 80's. Her dull blonde hair reached about the middle of her back. She turned around in her chair to look at the boys, her blue eyes locked onto Axel's green ones for a moment, they then moved to look at Roxas. She stood from her chair surprisingly fast for someone her age. Walking up to Roxas she looked at him for a few moments.

"Is that my little Roxypoo?" She circled around him like a shark. "You've gotten so big, why, I remember when you only reached my thigh. It's been such a long time since I've seen you." She continued to talk for a few minutes, then she asked, "Who's your tall friend there, he's so handsome. What beautiful green eyes you have, young man."

"Oh, um, thank you, Mrs. Strife."

"Please call me Susan, and what is your name?"

"Axel," they shook hands briefly, "I'm one of Roxas' _friends_." The three sat down at the table with Aerith and Cloud, who had been silently observing the whole scene. The group talked about their day, life, and may other things. Dinner was filled with animated chatter. Roxas didn't say much though, he was thinking about the situation before him.

'_This sucks, why the hell should I pretend to be someone I'm not just to please my grandmother? If she doesn't except me for who I am than that's just fine with me, but what about mom and dad? They love her, even though she's mean, and closed-minded. Well, I guess dad has to, the woman carried him around for nine months then pushed him out of hole that is _way_ to small. Wonder why mom puts up with her, probably because she's married to her son.'_

"Roxas, you've barley touched your food, is something bothering you?" Susan asked the blonde, reaching out to touch his forehead with the back of her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Mom, can I be excused? I've got a ton homework to get done.

"Go ahead, Sweetie," Aerith said, her voice filled with concern for her son, who obviously was saddened by something. She was sure she knew what that something, or rather someone was. Roxas picked up his plate of hardly eaten food, cleaned it, and put back in the cabinet with the other dishes. Walking past the dining room, Roxas made eye contact with Axel briefly before passing the entryway. He ascended the stairs to the second floor and walked into his bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him. He slipped out of his clothes until he was left only in his boxers. He pulled back the covers of the bed and crawled under them. He pulled them up to his chin and got comfortable, it didn't take long for him to drift to sleep.

x.X.x

Axel came into the room several minutes later to prepare for bed. Seeing Roxas curled up on the bed made him smile. He stripped down then placed a sweet kiss on Roxas' lips, the blonde unconsciously sighed. Axel laid on the sleeping bag Roxas had provided him with and quickly fell asleep, thoughts of his blonde angel filled his dreams.

x.X.x

Well, I'm back. Sorry about the _extremely _long wait but expect updates that closer together once Thanksgiving is over. Thank you all for waiting on my ass to update, love you all. Till Next time :3


	12. Angel VS Demon

_**A hand hit the side of his face hardly, causing him stagger. He looked at the person who'd attacked him, anger in his eyes. But he wouldn't, couldn't strike back, not at this woman. The woman who just moments ago was smiling and laughing, quickly turned violent and began assaulting the boy sitting next to her. All because of one sentence, **_

_**A few minutes earlier**_

"_**Grandma, I'm sure I know how you'll react to this, you'll probably hate me and never speak to me again but, I think you should know," the boy speaking shifted uncomfortably and moved his gaze to the floor.**_

"_**Now, Roxas, I could never hate you, just tell me what you want to say."**_

"_**Grandma, I… I'm gay," as soon as that word left his lips time stood still. The expression on his grandmother's face changed from shock, to horror, to fear , then finally, to a mixture of anger and disgust. **_

_**Current time**_

"_**I always thought so," she growled, staring at Roxas, "never showing any interest in girls, never played sports, always hugging other boys. God will sentence you to an eternity in Hell for this sin," she looked down at the floor, fingering the cross hanging around her neck. "Unless, of course, why didn't I think of this first, we can take you to a priest, Roxas, he can help you find the Lord, repent your sin and the Lord will forgive you and welcome you into heaven. You can be cured, Roxas, all you need to do willingly welcome God as your savior and believe Jesus, his only son, died for our sins." Susan looked quite hopeful now, the cross enveloped in her hands.**_

_**Roxas couldn't believe the crap that was coming out of his grandmother's mouth, he couldn't believe that **_**she**_** believed the crap coming out her mouth. "Grandma, are you listening to yourself, aids is disease, being gay is not, there is no cure." Susan's grip tightened around the cross.**_

"_**Aids is God's way of punishing homosexuals for their sin."**_

"_**Then God must love lesbians, considering that they have the lowest rate of aids in the world," Susan's eyes flashed, then her gaze moved from Roxas to something behind him, she spoke.**_

"_**What is he Roxas," she pointed a finger, "your faggot boyfriend? Is he the one who made you commit this sin?" Roxas turned, Axel was standing in the entrance to the living room, dressed strangely in a long black coat, the hood was down, revealing Axel's incredible hair and eyes. **_

_**Roxas turned back to look at his grandmother, but he was now staring at someone completely different. In place of the small old woman was someone much younger. She was tall with golden hair, much like Roxas' own, but it reached the middle of her back. A long white gown adorned her body, colorless wings were folded behind her. Finally, a circlet of light above her head, a halo. This woman was an angel.**_

"_**Axel," she said, her voice soft but filled with strength, "I should have known you were behind this, leading an innocent soul astray, shame on you."**_

"_**What can I say," Axel said, stepping up next to Roxas, "I love him," he kissed Roxas on the cheek. **_

"_**Don't you dare touch him!" Susan growled.**_

"**What the hell is going on?" Roxas thought, a look of pure confusion on his face, "These two have never seen each other before today, how are they enemies? Why is my grandmother young, not to mention an angel?" **_**All these thoughts and more were running through his head. His thought process was interrupted when Axel grabbed his shoulder and moved maneuvered him behind him. Roxas blinked, when he opened his eyes, he was no longer standing on the soft, cream colored living room carpet. Now he was surrounded by rocks, a deserted terrain of gravel and dirt underfoot. The sky above was gray, filled with dark clouds and black birds that circled around.**_

_**He looked around and saw his grandmother and Axel, they were several feet away from him, facing each other. Roxas raced toward them, he was only a few feet away when he was stopped by something. He reached his hands out with his hands and made contact with an invisible wall. He could still see the others, it looked like they were going to fight. **_

_**Axel sprung back and held his arms out from his sides. Circles of flame spun rapidly around both his wrists, suddenly weapons appeared. He gripped them and looked at Susan, "Show me what ya got, sweet heart." **_

_**Susan raised her left hand above her head and began to speak, to Roxas it sounded like she was summoning something. "Holy light, come to me so I may vanquish this evil. He has many a wrong and he must be punished. Come to me, in a form to extinguish this flame of sin. Come to me, Angel Staff!" A beam of light shot down from above and landed in Susan's hand at first it was a round shape, but after a few seconds it morphed into the shape of a pole. The light vanished, in its place was a something that resembled a boa staff. It was golden, with strange marks all over it.**_

_**Susan brandished her weapon around then charged at Axel, who rushed toward her with equal energy. Axel made the first attack, throwing his weapon at Susan's head. It missed then come back to Axel, who caught it. Susan was on him quickly, thrusting her staff at Axel's stomach. It connected, causing Axel to double-over, taking advantage of the situation, Susan smashed her weapon against the side of Axel's head, knocking him over. **_

"_**AXEL!" Roxas shouted, beating his fists against the wall that kept him out. But it was no use, he just couldn't get through. A triumphant smirk adorned Susan face. she was confident she'd win, though she stood away from her target just in case.**_

"_**Any last words before you perish?"**_

"_**Just a few," Axel struggled to his feet, "a went easy on you before. Guess now I'll have to," a circle of flame spiraled around his body, "TURN UP THE HEAT!" The flame expanded and grew taller, swirling around the battle field. The flames licked Susan's skin, issuing a cry of pain from the woman, she unfolded her wings and flew higher, hoping to escape the inferno. "Nice try, but you won't get away that easily." Axel waved his hands around, making a grasping motion and pulled his arm back. **_

_**The flames moved downward after Susan's flying body, they connected with Susan's back, pushing her toward the ground quickly. Susan's body collided with the ground harshly, knocking the air from her lungs. She lay still for a moment, gulping down oxygen to feed her lungs. Using her staff for support, she stood slowly. Her forehead was damp with sweat, causing her hair to cling to her. The wings on Susan's back drooped, as if keeping them up zapped energy away.**_

_**Though, through all that had happened, her gown was still in perfect, save for the small gash at the left sleeve. "Give it up," there's no way you can beat me." **_

"_**Give it up, there's no way you can beat me." "I'm not done yet," she huffed. Susan reached into one of the sleeves on her gown, when she withdrew her hand a small green orb was between her forefinger and thumb, it glowed dimly. Susan pressed that orb against her skin, the green glow became lighter, it flashed. When the light was gone Susan's wounds were completely healed, even the gash in her gown. **_

"_**I think I've drawn this battle out long enough," Susan vanished into thin air, Axel looked around, trying to spot her before she could to him. Roxas' eyes widened in pain, he opened his mouth to scream but nothing come out. Susan was now standing behind Axel, staff thrust through the redhead's chest, where his heat would be. The wall of fire began to grow smaller, until there was nothing left but a slight heat.**_

_**Blood began to pour from Axel's open mouth, his weapons disappeared and he fell to the ground, Susan's staff slid out with a squelch. "Good **_**always**_** triumphs over evil," Axel turned his head, green eyes meeting blue eyes filled with tears. Blood still flowed freely from the redhead. He moved his lips, saying something to his blonde haired angel, but it went unheard due to the barrier separating them. Dark wisps of smoke began to surround Axel's body and he began to break apart.**_

_**Tears ran down Roxas' face as he watched Axel fade away, sobs made his body shake. Susan just stood with her hands folded behind her back, face void of any expression. Axel reached out to Roxas from where he lay, but his arm faded as he moved, "Roxas, Roxas get up,"**_

"**Axel?" Roxas mumbled **

"**That's right, sleeping beauty, alright up," Roxas looked at Axel for a moment, then rolled over so his back was to the redhead. Axel sighed and turned around and opened the bedroom door and looked left, then right. He closed the quietly then turned around and began climbing onto Roxas' bed. He straddled pulled the blonde and removed the blanket away from his face, grabbed his chin, turned his face toward him, and captured Roxas' lips in a demanding kiss. Roxas gasped in surprise, Axel took this opportunity to probe Roxas' mouth with his tongue, earning a groan from boy beneath him. **

**He moved from Roxas' mouth to his neck, moving downward to the cream colored shoulder, leaving kisses and soft nips in his wake. When he reached the shoulder he stopped, and removed himself from atop Roxas, who whined in displeasure. "If you want more get up, we can continue this later," Axel winked and walked out the door, most likely to get some of what was cooking downstairs. Roxas sighed, reluctantly getting out of bed. He moved about the room, gathering the clothes he'd where to school that day, he went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, after ten minutes he emerged from the steam fully dressed.**

**He went down the stairs two at a time, eager to grab Axel so they could get out of the house. Aerith was in the kitchen with Susan, cleaning dishes as the talked. "Hi, Roxas, would you like something to eat?" Aerith asked her son.**

"**No thanks, where's Axel, we need to get to school," Roxas was tapping his foot rapidly.**

"**Don't get your undies in a knot, Roxas I'm coming," Axel shouted from upstairs. Roxas bent down to pickup his backpack and held it with both hands over his waist, cheeks red at Axel's choice of words. Axel come from upstairs carrying his bag, a smile on his face, a smile on his face, "Well, I guess we'll see you two when we get back from school, Axel waved to the two women while pushing Roxas out the door. Roxas looked up at Axel, a cute expression on his face.**

"**Axel do me a favor."**

"**Sure thing, what is it?"**

"**Never shout the words, 'I'm coming,' unless were doing something suggestive."**


	13. Confession

Riku was frustrated, incredibly frustrated. He hadn't gotten any private time with Roxas, all because of that redheaded idiot who was never more than a few feet away from the blonde. At night he'd dream about all the things he wanted to do to the Roxas. He wished to hear him screaming, moaning his name. Whenever he awoke his thighs would be wet and sticky from the nights thoughts, he cursed Axel for taking the blonde away from him.

Now he stood across from the object if his lust, they were standing on opposite sides of the hall. One leaning against the lockers on his side with amusement. The other standing stiff, his back pressed into his lovers chest. Riku was trying to coax the blonde into coming to his house. Saying they haven't talked in a while, a sly smirk on his face. Only he and Roxas knew what the smirk meant. Riku moved a little closer and patted Roxas on the head before saying goodbye to the blonde and walking away, completely ignoring Axel.

Roxas quivered a little and pressed himself against Axel's chest a bit more. The redhead looked down at boyfriend and saw his fear, he turned Roxas around so the blonde's face was level with his chest, placing a finger under the boys chin he brought his up so he could look into the blue eyes of his love. They were wide open, it looked like tears would come pouring out any second. A few girls had stopped to stare at the scene, giggling amongst themselves.

"Roxas," Axel said softly, "What's wrong?" he wiped a stray tear away from Roxas' face.

"Oh, it's nothing, just worried about math class today, we have test and I haven't studied at all," Roxas smiled but Axel wasn't buying it. He let it pass but he'd be sure to talk more to Roxas later.

"Don't worry, Roxas, I've seen your test scores, you'll do just fine."

x.X.x

It was lunch time, Axel and Roxas were sitting among their friends, chatting about little things. "So how did math go," Axel asked Roxas, offering him a carrot.

"What?" Roxas replied taking the carrot from Axel's hand, completely confused, _"Why would Axel be interested in how math went, he know it's one of my best subjects."_

"The test, you said you were nervous about a test in math."

"Oh," Roxas now remembered the lie he'd told Axel earlier, "It was good, got every question right." Roxas bit into the carrot and stared at the table they sitting at.

"Well that's good, I knew you'd pass no problem." Roxas nodded his head, eyes still on the table. Axel leaned over, kissed Roxas' cheek and whispered in the blonde's ear, "If you have something you want to talk about come to me, and I'll listen to what you have to say. You know I'd never judge you."

"I know," Roxas reached for the redhead's hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. The two were to preoccupied with each other to notice a certain silver haired male sending a powerful glare their way. If looks could kill they'd be six feet under.

"_Redheaded bastard," _Riku growled inside his mind. The silver haired teen stood from the table, ignoring the calls from the other occupants of said table. He dumped his food in a nearby trashcan and walked off.

"What was that about?" Demyx asked around a mouthful of chocolate pudding.

"Who cares," Zexion said, "He's been nothing but a jerk all day, in fact, he's been a jerk since the we met." Demyx stared at Zexion, not liking him saying bad things about people, even if they were true. "Well, except to Roxas," said blonde shuddered, "He's never been mean to him." The school bell rang shrilly, piercing through all the noise in the cafeteria.

"Come on, Zexi, lets get a seat in the back of class," Demyx said happily, pulling Zexion by the arm and towards the cafeteria exit.

"Why would I do that, I can't see what's on the board in the back, everyone in class is taller than me." Zexion pouted

"You would be sitting with me, besides, you can just copy my notes." Demyx was now attempting to pick up his fussing boyfriend.

"Your handwriting is atrocious," Zexion huffed, pushing the taller male away, but Demyx was having none of that. He grabbed the slim wrist that belonged to his boyfriend and pulled him close, Zexion started to struggle but Demyx would not let go. He pushed the smaller male against the nearby wall, pressing their bodies together, which ceased Zexion's squirming. He ignored the noises coming from the other students in the hall.

Demyx bent down and kissed his little boyfriend, he positioned a leg between Zexion's, pressing softly at the spot between the smaller males thighs, earning a throaty moan. He took advantage of the situation, slipping his tongue into the hot cavern. The second bell rang, signaling five minutes before anyone not in class by the next bell would be late.

Demyx moved his mouth to Zexion's neck, he began sucking on the flesh. "Demyx," Zexion moaned, beginning to struggle again, "I will not blemish my perfect attendance record just because you want to fool around," he felt Demyx smirk against his neck.

"I'll let go when you say you'll sit with me, better decide quick, only a few minutes left before the final bell."

"_Fine_, just let go," Demyx did let go, hurrying with his fuming boyfriend to class.

With Axel and Roxas. Once Zexion and Demyx had left they made their way upstairs to the second part of the building, both had their last class of the day on the second floor. Roxas' class came up first, Axel gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek before heading off to his own class. Roxas sighed and walked into class, _"Tomorrow, that's when I'll tell him."_

x.X.x

The sun began to peak through the curtains in the Roxas and Axel shared. Roxas was the first to wake, he quietly got out of bed and gathered the things he'd need for the day. Before he left the room he bent down to give Axel, who was snoring quietly, a soft kiss on the lips. He left the room and made his way downstairs, the sounds of his mother shuffling around in the kitchen reached his ears. The blonde poked his head into the kitchen to see Aerith taking eggs, milk, and butter out of the refrigerator.

"Pancakes!" Roxas thought happily. He walked to the downstairs bathroom to take a quick shower. Once finished, he emerged from the steam, a relaxed smile on his face. He walked into the kitchen and saw that everyone was awake and seated at the table. Taking the empty seat next to his father he began stuffing his face with pancakes.

Cloud gave a loud laugh and patted Roxas on the back, "Now that's the way men eat food," he continued to laugh until he caught his mothers gaze from across the table, he then tried to cough it off.

"Roxas, for goodness sake slow down," Susan said from her chair, "I know your mother taught you table manners, so use them." Roxas swallowed his mouth full of food and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Grandma," he ate slower after that. _"Just a few more hours, then she'll be gone." _Yes today was the day that Axel and Roxas had been waiting for, the day Susan would board a plane and go back home.

"Oh," Susan shouted, rising from her chair, "Roxas I brought something, please forgive me for not remembering." She left the kitchen and went, Roxas assumed, to her room to get what she had brought for him. It didn't take long for Susan to return, in her hands she held a medium sized box, it was covered by red wrapping paper and had small white bow on the top. "Since your in high school I assume you'll be going to prom," she handed the box to him, "so I got this for you."

Roxas stared at the box for a second then began to open it. Inside he found a black suit, he was surprised that it smelled like flowers and not like his deceased grandfather. "You'll have to look sharp if you want to impress the young ladies, none of that pants below the behind like I see other boys your age doing. It looks as if they've soiled themselves."

"Thanks, Grandma, I love it," Roxas said sincerely. He directed his attention to Axel, who had a small smile on his face.

"I hope to see some pictures of you wearing it," Susan said, quite pleased with herself. She looked at the small watch on her left wrist and gasped, "Oh dear, if we don't hurry I'll miss my flight. Just give me a minute to get my things then we'll leave," she hurried out of the kitchen.

"Boys," Aerith said, "please do the dishes while were gone, after that you can do whatever you like." Roxas and Axel nodded and looked at each other like they both new what was going to happen when the adults drove away. "Oh, and please try to keep it PG-13 while were gone," whispered and winked.

Roxas blushed a deep red, "MOM!!" Aerith just giggled and walked away.

Axel laughed quietly, "Well we better get started on those dishes," Roxas nodded and neatly folded his new suit, then placed it carefully back into its box. They heard something heavy coming down the stairs, a few seconds later Susan appeared in the kitchen, suitcase in hand.

She set it on the floor gently then walked up to Roxas, she gave a soft hug and a kiss on the cheek, "It was nice seeing you, honey." She then turned to Axel and extended her hand, "It was nice meeting you, Axel, you're quite the gentleman," Roxas rolled his eyes at that.

Axel smiled and shook the hand in a firm shake, "It was nice meeting you to, Susan, have a safe flight." Susan looked pleased with Axel's words. She picked up her things, then began to walk to the door. Cloud and Aerith followed, though Aerith didn't leave before reminding them about the dishes.

Axel and Roxas waited for the sound of the engine in the car to start, once they heard it come to life they moved to the front window so they could watch the car drive away. Once it was gone they waited for about three minutes to make sure it was safe. Once positive that they wouldn't be interrupted by any of the Strife adults, Axel was on Roxas in the blink of an eye.

Axel pressed a hard kiss to the blonde, running his tongue over his bottom lip, asking for entrance which Roxas quickly allowed. Axel slipped his hands under Roxas' shirt, moving so his finger tips barely touched the milky skin. He continued moving upward until his fingers brushed against to small peaks that were Roxas' nipples. Said blonde moaned into the kiss, he moaned even louder when Axel began to tweak the sensitive nubs.

Roxas, who was thoroughly enjoying himself, whimpered when Axel's warm lips left his. The redhead just smirked down at him before lowering himself down to Roxas' neck and sucking softly. Roxas groaned and moved to put his arms behind Axel's head, only to be stopped by the others hand, quickly removed from under the blondes shirt, grabbing both his wrists and holding them above his head.

"Axel," Roxas whined, "why do you get to have all the fun?" He struggled against the hands but couldn't break free. Axel removed his mouth from the smooth neck and placed his face inches above Roxas'.

"Just because," he removed the hand that was still hidden under the shirt and moved it southward, skillful fingers undid the button and pulled down the zipper, then dove straight to the prize hidden beneath. Axel heard Roxas gasp as the fingers began to touch him gently. "Lets take this upstairs," Axel purred, he didn't wait for Roxas to say anything, he just bent down, picked him up bridal style, and carried him up to their room.

Axel gently placed Roxas onto the bed and climbed on top of him. The redhead removed blonde's clothes before doing the same to his own. His emerald eyes gazed into the pools of blue below him, they were cloudy with lust. Axel positioned himself at Roxas' entrance, he bent down and deeply kissed the pink lips, Axel's didn't remove his lips until he was embraced in the tight heat that was Roxas' entrance.

x.X.x

It was two hours after they had made love. Both were awake and fully dressed, Roxas was lying on his on stomach, backside still sore from early. Axel was sitting beside him, rubbing the blonde's back soothingly, whispering things to him. _"I hate to ruin this," _Roxas thought sadly, _"but I'd better say it now before I chicken out." _Roxas slowly rolled onto his back and sat up, wincing at the pain to his lower region.

The blue eyed male turned his head toward the other male, "Axel, I have something important to tell you, please don't freak out." Roxas reached out to place his hands on Axel's. Roxas watched Axel nod slowly, his attention focused completely on the blonde.

"Well, you know how I told you about Josh?" Axel nodded his head, "I made him up, before you there was no one else." Roxas looked down expecting Axel to yell at him for lying. But he heard a soft laugh, when he lifted his head he was met with sight of an a mouth wide open laughter rolling out in waves.

"Roxas I already knew that," Axel said between fits of laughter, "I'm almost positive that no one in town has that name, I was just waiting for you to tell me. But What I don't understand is why you made him up."

Roxas sighed, "Well that's the other part, the reason I made him up was to cover something," he gulped, "I thought if maybe I made something up no one would ever know the truth and it would go away, but I feel like I need to tell you," a shaky breath, "It was to cover up that Riku… Riku raped me Axel," all humor quickly left the redheads face. At first it was blank, his brain trying to register what it had just heard, then anger came, but as he looked at Roxas anger was quickly replaced with sympathy and sadness.

"Oh, Roxas," the blonde was now sobbing quietly, tears ran down his cheeks like waterfalls. Axel moved close and put his arms around the crying male. He pressed Roxas to his chest and let him cry. _"I'll kill him, that bastard Riku will pay for this,"_ Axel continued to hold Roxas until the smaller male fell asleep, cheeks still wet and breathing heavily.

Axel slipped Roxas under the blankets then climbed in next to him, his arms were still around Roxas, he didn't plan on letting go anytime soon.


	14. The Bet

Sunday Roxas didn't get out of bed. He mostly ignored his parents when they came to his room, just mumbling he was sick. Axel's treatment was mostly the same, save for the fact that Roxas allowed the redhead to touch him.

Axel rubbed circles on the blondes back and shoulders all day. He only left once to bring something for the blonde to eat, which Roxas only shook his head at. Axel continued his movement until Roxas scooted over and patted the space in the bed he'd just occupied.

Axel took off his clothes and slipped into bed, he bent his neck down and placed a kiss on the top of Roxas' head, he didn't say anything, only placed an arm around the blonde's waist and pulled him a little closer, he smiled when Roxas sighed quietly. It wasn't long before they drifted off into a peaceful sleep, they'd need their rest tomorrow.

x.X.x

At school the next day Axel kept his eyes open Riku. Roxas had gone straight to class. After a few minutes of searching he finally found the silverette standing out in the grass that was behind the school building. Axel walked over to where he stood, Riku didn't notice because he was facing the other direction. Once he reached the other teen he turned him around and punched him square in the face, sending him to the ground.

Riku stayed on the ground for a few seconds before standing to face Axel.

"What the hell was that for?" Riku yelled, but Axel's only answer was to take another swing at Riku's face, which was side stepped and countered with a kick to the legs.

Axel hit the ground hard, he tried to stand but a hard hit to the side made him go back down, Riku kicked Axel a few more times to make sure he stayed down.

"You're pathetic, Axel, not to mention stupid," Riku sneered, "Roxas will come to his senses eventually, and when that happens he'll realize that I'm the one he really wants. Though he made need a little persuasion, I know Roxas will make the right decision in the end."

Riku walked away leaving Axel lying on the ground. Axel remained still on the ground, breathing heavily through his mouth. He remained that way for a while, his thoughts racing. Once he felt that he could stand he struggled to his feet and staggered toward the school building to find Roxas.

x.X.x

Roxas sat in class trying not to fall asleep as his teacher drawled on about this or that. He glanced at the clock above the door and was relieved to find the period was almost over. The students most have noticed to for they were packing their things, some even stood partially from their seats ready to spring from their seats as soon as the bell rang. And spring they did. Once the first sound of the bell came students bound into the hallways, eager to be out of class.

Roxas remained in his seat however, hoping a certain redhead would come into the room, but what he received was a panting, brown-haired boy sporting a mull hawk. Otherwise known as Demyx.

"Come quick," he panted, "nurse's office," he gulped in air, "Axel dying." He stopped talking in favor of breathing in more air. Demyx walked out of the classroom slowly waving Roxas after him. The blonde looked confused but hearing Demyx mention Axel made him follow.

x.X.x

Axel wobbled into the building, supporting himself on the walls and lockers. He had decided to wait outside of Roxas' classroom until the bell rang but a glance at the one of the clocks positioned in the hall made rethink that idea. He moved slowly toward the front of the school, to the nurse's office to be precise.

"_Zexion works there first period today, maybe I can_ _stay there until Roxas is out of class." _Though it took a little longer than usual, Axel made it to his destination in one piece.

x.X.x

Zexion had quietly reading when he heard the squeak behind him. Annoyed that someone actually came in while he was on duty, he turned to glare at the intruder, hoping to scare them away. Instead of glaring he gasped and his eyes widened. Axel gave a weak smile and wave to the smaller male.

Zexion's eyes reverted to their normal size, he stood from his seat and walked toward Axel. He began pressing the injured body gently, flinching when Axel hissed in pain.

"Go sit on the bed, I'll get some ice for you," Zexion grabbed a small bag from one of the many cabinets, then walked across the room to the refrigerator and scooped some ice into the back. He handed the bag to Axel and took his place in the chair.

"What the hell happened to you," the small male asked.

"Oh you know, just a small disagreement with someone," Axel answered, pressing the ice to various parts of his chest and stomach.

"A 'small disagreement' does not do all this," he gestured to the redhead, "now spill."

With a sigh Axel told Zexion what had happened earlier that day. A thick silence hung in the air once he'd finished, a silence which was broken by the door squeaking again. A head poked in, mouth formed into a lazy grin. The head, along with the body it was attached to, came through the door. Demyx walked into the room, not noticing Axel was in the room.

"So how's my little nurse doing today?" Demyx planted small kisses to Zexion's neck, which he following with a kiss to the lips.

"As much as I'd like to continue we have company," Zexion hissed and tilted his head to hide his blush. When Demyx turned around he was met with the sight of Axel's mouth hanging open, staring right at him.

"Oh hey, Axel, I didn't see you there," Demyx smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"How could you _not_ notice me, we're in a room with all white walls, I have red hair."

"Well," Demyx walked behind Zexion, bent down and slung and arm around the small males shoulder, "I was so distracted by this hot piece of ass here-"

"_What _did you just call me?" Zexion growled.

"I called you what you are…is that bad?" Demyx's face looked a little paler than it had seconds ago. Zexion narrowed his eyes and stood from his chair, Demyx chuckled nervously but stopped when Zexion glared at him.

"You get _nothing _for a month," he growled down to Demyx. Axel snickered form his place on the bed.

"What do you mean nothing?" Demyx whined.

"No hugging, kissing, hand-holding, and no _sex_," he listed, emphasizing the last word.

Zexion had expected the sitar player to whine and beg, he was greatly disappointed when he did the exact opposite. Demyx howled with laughter, doubled over with tears leaking from his eyes.

"That's a good one, Zexi, we both know that within a week you'd come to me begging for affection."

"Oh we'll see who's begging when the month is over, this is now a bet," Zexion snorted. Demyx looked to Axel with a smirk on his face, thinking that his brother in dominance would return the gesture, which he did. Demyx's smirk dropped a slowly when he continued to look at Axel, he finally noticed how the redhead was bent over and how tired he looked. Then he looked at the ice he was holding.

Without saying a word Demyx darted out of the room and down the hall, he ran up the stairs, tripping on the way, and pushing other students out of the way as they poured from their classes. Once he made to Roxas' class he panting heavily, "_I really need to exercise," _he thought. Swinging open the door he immediately saw Roxas' golden hair, and Roxas heard Demyx's panting.

After a few panted words Demyx was out the door with Roxas at his heels.

x.X.x

"Do you think he did or said something drastic?" Axel asked Zexion.

"It's Demyx, what do you think?" Roxas burst into the room just as Zexion said those words, he darted over to Axel and began to shower him with kisses and gave him a tight squeeze.

"Demyx said you were dying…you don't look like you're dying." Demyx practically crawled into the room, still huffing.

"You told him I was dying, I'm just a little bruised up," Axel yelled to the tired out male. Demyx only shrugged his shoulders and walked next to Zexion, he tried to kiss short man but his lips met something hard and cold instead of skin.

"Did you already forget what I said?" Zexion lowered his book from Demyx's lips. Demyx sighed and went to slump against one of the walls.

"What happened, Axel," Roxas asked quietly. Axel patted the bed and Roxas sat, with a groan Axel told the story for a second time that day.

x.X.x

It was now Saturday, four days after Axel's fight and Demyx and Zexion bet. Axel and Roxas were lazing about the house trying to find something to do. At the moment they were on the couch, Roxas sitting with Axel's head in his lap.

"Do you think one of them has caved yet?" Roxas asked, curling a few strands of Axel's hair around one of his fingers.

"It's only been four days, I'm sure both of them can go that long without each other."

"Could you go that long without me?" Roxas whispered seductively, causing Axel to smirk and move into a sitting position beside the blonde.

"Of course not, it works with them because Zexion is full of self-control, I on the other hand," Axel leaned closer to Roxas, "have none whatsoever," Axel covered Roxas' mouth with his own in searing kiss.

x.X.x

Demyx was becoming annoyed. Four days without any physical contact with Zexion was a hazard to his health, really, he had epididymal hypertension like you wouldn't believe. And though he wanted to, he did not use his hand he wanted to brag to Zexion that he could go without anything.

With a frustrated sigh he stood from his bed, pulled on his shoes and headed out the door. It didn't take him very long to get to Zexion's house by walking, once he was in front of the house he scanned the area and found that his mother's car was not in the driveway, which most likely meant Zexion was home alone. He walked up to the door and knocked, it only took about five seconds for the door to open.

Zexion stood there wearing dark green sleep pants and incredibly large t-shirt. "Hey, Zexi, do you mind if I come in?" Zexion shook his head and moved to let the taller male inside. Music was playing soft and wordless from somewhere inside the house, "So where's your mom," Demyx asked making himself sound bored, when he really a hurricane of emotions. He bent down to pet Zexion's orange tabby Zelm who'd been rubbing against his leg.

"She went to a girls night out thing, one of her friends is getting married in a few days. I believe she described it as her last chance to come home drink and not be nagged at."

"Well that's nice," Demyx smiled and imagined Zexion in a frilly white dress. Zexion frowned a little at the dreamy look an his boyfriend's face. Demyx's thoughts of Zexion in a dress had changed to the two of them doing other, more suggestive things. The sitarist looked Zexion in the eye and said, "I think I just lost." He smashed their lips together, which surprised Zexion. Demyx took advantage by shoving his tongue into the smaller males mouth, followed by sucking on Zexion's.

Zexion moved his hands from his bed to Demyx's chest, they traveled downward slowly, fingers barley touching the skin. They kept moving until they reached the belt Demyx was wearing. Demyx broke the kiss and said, "You know once the belt comes off, there's no I'm stopping."

Zexion just smiled and started removing the piece of pleather around his boyfriend's waist.

x.X.x

Don't worry, you'll get your lemon eventually. So I'm back after a long hiatus and I'll be around.


End file.
